1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward an improved, safe security storage system. The invention is also directed toward an improved, safe storage box, which is particularly adapted for use with the improved security storage system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Security storage systems now usually employed by security institutions, such as banks, for example, for customer use, comprise a security room having compartments defined in a frame along a wall. Each compartment holds a safe deposit or storage box which is rented by a customer. Each compartment is closed by a heat resistant door hinged to the frame, which door usually has a double lock. The security institution has a key which activates the lock, and the customer has a key to complete the opening of the lock. In addition, the security room itself can have locked doors.
The compartmented safe deposit boxes require an amount of exposed accessible space which is economically imbalanced relative to other uses that the same space can be put to. It has also been found that conventional security storage systems are relatively accessible to burglars who may have penetrated the security room since the individual compartment doors are exposed.